


Liar's Return (On Hold)

by artisticpear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackmail, Comfort/Angst, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dead Enoshima Junko, Despair, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, F/F, Foster Care, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, Hostage Situations, How Do I Tag, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Kidnapping, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, M/M, Maki Harukawa was in the foster system, Making Up, Manipulation, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Orphan Oma Kokichi, Orphanage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Physical Therapy, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Game(s), Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Restraints, Sickness, Starvation, Tags May Change, Theyre kinda pregame but also post game all mixed up into one little burrito, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Touch-Starved, Triggers, Virtual Reality, broken oma kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: When the cast of Killing Harmony wake up to find that the game was virtual and that they have minor injuries they have two questions: What happened and Where is Tsumugi?
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Liar's Return (On Hold)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I will have longer chapters in the future. I promise. BUT!! If you're into Dangan Ronpa, you should go check out my kiddo @tokotuesday on ig! She also has her discord in her bio!!!

Click. A message of Thanks for playing popped up on the screens in front of their eyes, a bright white light floods their eyes and they are examined. Who are they? The participants in the third Danganronpa game, a virtual reality game where they connect you to nerve impulses and broadcast your game to the world. A truly despairing game. 

Nurses rushed around the building, checking on the participants. Most of them had scars where the main cause of death in-game occured, but some were more serious. Specifically Ryoma Hoshi, Korekiyo Shinguji and Ouma Kokichi. 

Ouma couldn't move. He tried, oh god he tried, but that only resulted in making him have a panic attack. He felt like he was suffocating. Too many hands, all too familiar memories rushed him and he wanted to fight. He wanted to get up and run. He couldn't. 

Korekiyo calmly woke up and tried to get up before his nurses running to his side. He couldn't feel a thing in his lower body. He couldn't stand either. 

Ryoma had a struggle trying to breathe when he woke up. He couldn't move his lower limbs but he could sit up with help. A couple of police officers stood near the door. This wasn’t a game for him. He was supposed to win.

Others like Miu, Gonta and Tojo had minor repercussions like scars. For instance, Gonta had shock scars on his torso from the nerve impulse connectors. Miu had them around her neck, Tojo had them up and down her back, Tenko had them on the front of her neck and Angie had them on the back of her neck. Kaede and Miu had to get speech therapy due to how close their scars came to their vocal chords. 

The three survivors of the game woke up unharmed. Of course, that was what was hoped for since they won the game. Maki was the only one who really got up out of the three. She decided to make sure Kaito was ok. He was. He may have been sick, but he was alright and thats all the Maki needed.

Some of the participants were able to go visit others. And most of them did until the nurses escorted them back to their rooms. That's right, they were basically celebrites now, weren't they? Popparazi crowded the hospital building's courtyard until the police came and shooed them away. 

Although, something about the whole ordeal was off. No one really thought about it now, they were to busy thinking about their recovery and going over what had just happened. It was kind of concerning though, to say the least. Where was Tsumugi and why was she gone?


End file.
